Divide and Conquer
Overview In order to hunt down a group of assassins in South Africa, Rex and co. are split into four two-person groups, but two groups begin to have problems to work together. Plot Providence and their allies, Akira, Ren and Edwin are in South Africa for a mission to stop an assassin group named Serengeti Assassins from killing some people. White Knight ordered them to split up in four groups fo two and announced that the two people groups are, Rex and Ren, Six and Yumi, Kenji and Edwin and Bobo and Akira. Rex and Ren did not like the idea to be paired with each other, while Yumi did not like Six as her partner. When Rex and Yumi asked White Knight why he paired them with Ren and Six, White explains the reason he choose the with the two is that Ren is more level-headed than Rex and that Six will not get Yumi out of his sight. Rex and Ren got into a fight with everyone watching, The duo both turn to White to explain whose point seems to be more acceptable. When Akira asked Ren where his gang is, Ren says that they are in Abysus to figure out what Van Kleiss is doing. Meanwhile, the Deadly Dragon Gang arrive to Abysus to find out Van Kleiss' plan, but are surrounded by a herd of E.V.O.s. Baraka pushes Rex to a nearby cliff. Rex desperately holds unto a branch to avoid falling. As another assassin tries to attack Ren, they begin to grab each other. While restraining the assassin, Ren orders Rex to build his Boogie Pack and fly. Rex tries to do so, but then he said he can't, much to Ren's surprise, leading the assassin to gain the upper hand and pinning him down to the ground. Rex falls as the branch breaks apart. As the assassin is about kill Ren with a knife, Ren transforms into his Van Kleiss form and kicks him to the ground before he dives off the cliff to save Rex. As Ren grabs Rex, they fly out of the cliff. Bobo and Akira discover a river and use hollow plants as breathing straws to hide underwater for a long period of time in order of avoiding the Serengeti assassins. Once the assassins leave to find Bobo and Akira, the duo come out of the water and soon realize they are heading towards a waterfall and fall on it. Rex tells him that his powers are dependent on his emotional state, because he did not like the idea of having Ren as his partner. Six and Yumi are climbing on a mountain, while some of the assassins are chasing them. Akira and Bobo have survived the fall as they get out of the water, but they realized they lost their stuff and weapons, so they go back to the water to find them. Trivia * Four of the two-people teams are having problems during the episode and resolve them to defeat the Serengeti assassins. ** Rex and Ren always quarrel and they lost control of their powers because of their initial anger for not liking the idea of working together as partners, but, like they always do in order of working together, they put their differences aside and regain control of their powers. ** Yumi was always impulsive and did not like how Six is watching her, however they work together to defeat the assassins. ** Kenji is poisoning because of being bitten by a cobra snake and Edwin is aiding him, but Kenji was cured because of drinking a special antivenom and then vomiting the poison out on a pot. ** Bobo and Akira are chased by a lion, however, the two realized that the lion chased them because it wanted their dried beef, not because it wanted to eat them, and helped them to defeat the Serengeti assassins. Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Jess0312